All Dogs Go To Heaven
by Picklesand
Summary: This one shot deals with the death of Jo Friday.


**I had this idea for a while. It's sad but, I hope you like it. **

* * *

Jane sat at her desk, with a look of despair on her face, wringing her hands, and waiting for the time when she could leave. She couldn't concentrate on any of the work in front of her, her mind was elsewhere. She was thankful that no one else was around. They were out working on an open case. Jane asked for this night off, because she needed to do something she had been putting off for the past two weeks. Her quiet contemplation was broken by the distinct sound of her friends heels being heard in a close distance.

"Hey, Maur," Jane said as the doctor approached her desk with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want me to go with you," Maura asked as she leaned against Jane's desk, facing the detective.

Jane shook her head "no". "This is something I have to do on my own."

"You don't have to," Maura offered.

"Yeah, I do. Promise me you won't tell Korsak, at least not yet."

Maura nodded.

Jane looked at the time, "I gotta get going if I want to make the appointment."

As Jane left Maura called out to her, "Please don't hesitate to call, if you need to, I'm here for you."

Jane gave the doctor a half smile. "I know Maur, thank you."

/

When Jane arrived at her house she found Tommy sleeping next to a very frail Jo Friday. The little dog awoke immediately, and tried to stand up to greet her best friend, but her legs were so weak that she almost fell off of the couch and would have, if Jane didn't catch her. Tears started to stream down Jane's face, she hated seeing the once vibrant little pup whither away before her eyes. Tommy started to stir. "Janie, you're home already?"

"Yeah, Tommy, it's 5:30," she said picking up Jo Friday, cradling her in her ams. "Hello, little girl."

Jo Friday made a few whimpers and kissed her owners face. "I'm going to miss her so much," Jane thought.

"How was she today," Jane asked.

Tommy was a bit hesitant on answering because he knew the report would sadden his sister. "Uh, she had a seizure after you left this morning, I made her a hamburger but she didn't touch it..." He paused. "And then she fell when-"

"Stop." Jane put her hand up. "I can't hear anymore."

"You still going today, Jane?"

The detective was sure of this when she got to work this morning but seeing Jo Friday's face made her have second thoughts. She didn't want to let her furry friend go, even though she had been getting worse and nothing could be done. "Yeah I think so."

"Do you want me to take her," Tommy asked putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"No," Jane took a deep breath, "I have to do this."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be okay. I'm going to get changed and gather some things. Do you want to hold her and spend some time saying goodbye?" Jane became a little choked up while uttering those last few words.

"Of course, I'm gonna miss her too, and our naps." Tommy took Jo Friday in his arms and sat back down on the couch.

Jane went to her room and changed out of her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed a towel to put Jo Friday in because she didn't want to use a cage, she also grabbed her leash. Even thought the dog could barely walk it was the vet office's policy if the dog wasn't in a cage.

When Jane exited the her bedroom, she smiled at the site before her. Tommy was singing to Jo Friday and kissing the top of her head.

Jane walked over, "You're one of the good ones, Tommy, you know that?"

"Thanks, Janie," he said as he handed Jo Friday to her, "I love you." He patted the pup on the head one last time. "I'll miss you, Jo, I love you too."

As Jane turned to leave she became doubtful and turned to her brother, "Tell me that I'm doing the right thing, Tommy."

"You are, Jane, she's in pain, you have the courage to let her go, rather than selfishly watch her suffer."

"Thank you, Tommy, I love you too, baby brother."

/

The ride to the vet lasted fifteen minutes but some how it felt like mere seconds and an eternity at the same time. Jane figured that Maura would have had some scientific explanation for her warped perception of time, but was happy she didn't have to hear it at this time. She drove carefully, slower than her usual speed because Jo was in the front seat. When she arrived she carefully lifted the pup from the passenger side and entered the veterinarian office. She was the only person and was greeted promptly by the woman behind the desk.

"Hello, you must be Jane Rizzoli," the woman reached to pet the dog, who in turn licked her hand, "and this must be Jo Friday."

"Yeah, Dr. Stone, please."

"I'm sorry Dr. Stone isn't here, she reduced her office hours two weeks ago, her MS prevents her from working full time. I'm happy to help though my name is Dr. Ryan, but you can call me, Grace."

Jane was very hesitant, Dr. Stone had taken care of Jo since Jane had gotten her. She was the only person Jane trusted with the pup. "Uh, maybe, we she could back when Dr. Stone is here."

"Are, you sure, I stayed open passed closing time. I know this is a very sensitive thing to do and when I heard about it, I had the secretary schedule you to come in at this time."

Jane felt bad. "Are you sure you're a vet, you look so young," she gave a nervous laugh.

Grace smiled, "I promise," she put her hand to her heart.

"Okay then."

"Okay Jane and Jo," she said as she grabbed the dog's chart, "let's go back to the examination room."

When Grace came from behind the counter Jane realized that she was pregnant, she didn't know how far along but it was definitely noticeable. She felt bad that she may have insulted a probably tired woman who stayed open just for her. Grace held the door as they walked into the room. Jane lay Jo Friday on the exam table as Grace looked through the chart.

"She is twelve years old, diagnosed with a seizure disorder last year, since then she has gone blind in the left eye, with partial deafness in the left ear within the past three months." She put down the chart and put on her stethoscope to check the dog's heartbeat. She teared up and looked at Jane. "It's very weak. How has she been at home lately?"

Jane choked through her response, "She hasn't been eating, she can't make it outside to use the bathroom because she can barely walk."

"I think it's time then," Grace responded putting her hand on the detective's arm.

"Why does this have to be so hard, why couldn't she have just died at home. This may sound weird but I feel like a murderer."

"Please, don't feel that way, you're doing the right thing for your friend, so she won't have to suffer anymore."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Yes, I have helped many animals in ending their suffering."

"No, I mean one of yours."

Grace paused. She walked to a drawer and took out a picture and handed it to Jane. "This was Bertha, my bloodhound, I had to put her down three years ago because she had stomach cancer, she was probably the best friend I've ever had. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"She looks really sweet," Jane said wiping tears away with her free hand.

"She sure was," Grace replied as she took back the picture and returned it to the special spot in the drawer.

"Thanks for sharing, Grace, now I don't feel so alone."

"No problem," Grace smiled sympathetically. She started to prepare a needle. "This is Ketamine, this will relax her and she won't feel a thing."

Grace gently shave a spot on Jo's arm and administered the needle, as Jane cradled the dogs head in her hands.

"Would you like sometime alone with her to say good-bye?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

When Grace left, Jane started talking to Jo. "Hey there little girl," she started to say through sobs, "you broke your promise, we were supposed to grow old together." She kissed Jo on the nose, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Meanwhile as Grace exited the exam room she saw a familiar looking, well dressed woman sitting in the waiting room. The woman recognized her first.

"Grace is that you?" She looked at the name tag. "Excuse me, Dr. Ryan."

"Dr. Isles," she hugged Maura, "It's so great to see you, how's Bass?"

"He's wonderful, you are so good with him, I though you might have stayed with reptiles."

"I took over this practice for my mentor, but we do get some from time to time."

Maura touched Grace's stomach and smiled when she felt a kick. "And look at you, you're what, thirty-one weeks along?"

"One the nose. So what brings you here?"

"My friend is putting her dog down."

"Jane? She's here, she is saying good bye to Jo. Come'on back with us, Jane might want to have a shoulder to cry on, when Jo passes."

"I'll wait out here, Jane said she wanted to do this alone when she left work."

"She may have said that then, but I think she'd be even more thankful that you're here for her now."

Maura followed Grace back to the examination room.

"Maura," Jane said, "I'm so happy you're here."

Grace smiled at Maura and Maura smiled back at her. "She was right," the honey blonde thought to herself.

"Are you ready Jane," Grace asked.

Jane took a deep breath, "Yeah I think so."

"Okay, this next shot will stop her heart, it's quick, and I promise she won't feel a thing."

"Okay," Jane was petting Jo Friday with one hand and holding Maura's hand with the other.

Grace gave Jo the shot, and then listened to her heart with the stethoscope.

Nine seconds passed.

"She's gone."

Maura wrapped Jane in a hug as she cried.

"I know, I told you not to come Maur, but I'm really glad you did." After a few minutes Jane calmed down. "Thank you Grace, helping me through this," she hugged the veterinarian.

"You are welcome, Jane, thank you for trusting me," Grace responded.

Jane and Maura left the veterinarian's office after making arrangements for Jo Friday's cremation, Maura handled the specifications. They went to Maura's house where they spent the rest of the night recalling fond memories of the beloved pet.

* * *

**I dedicate this in loving memory of my cat Allison. It's been two and half years too long with out you.**

**Friends come in all shapes and sizes, some have fur and paws, others have fins and gils, or scales and shells. All leave mark on our hearts, where we carry them forever, even when they're no longer with us.**


End file.
